


夺朱

by NorthDeath



Series: 念以倾心 [12]
Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: M/M, 家庭伦理剧
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:21:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21852850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthDeath/pseuds/NorthDeath
Summary: 光荣属于论语。
Relationships: 赵光义/赵普, 赵匡胤/赵普
Series: 念以倾心 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1510877
Kudos: 1





	夺朱

宋建隆二年七月。  
赵普进宫的时候正撞上当朝首相气冲冲地往外走，身后次相王溥亦步亦趋，似想劝又不敢开口。年轻的枢密副使便停下脚步，温声道：“范公今日怎么了？”  
这还是宋代周立后，他们师生间第一句无关公务的问候。

范质闻言眉头皱得更紧，用有些浑浊的眼光上上下下打量面前身姿笔挺的青年。赵枢副本官是兵部侍郎，按理只能服绯——但那位前归德军节度使对自家谋主爱惜得紧，这天下还不姓赵的时候，一纸借紫的恩典便早给他求来了。  
紫袍金鱼的锦衣郎，不仅权势在备位的宰相之上，连章服也……若仍视为爱徒，也许该将此人夸作芝兰玉树。  
范相公突然冷笑出声。

“无妨。我只是……恶紫之夺朱也。”

一时殿门口弥漫开难堪的沉默。赵普再怎么被儒臣讥为不学无术，出于《论语》的浅显典故总能解得。  
王溥抢上前来，正绞尽脑汁要打个圆场，便见那将紫夺朱之人勾起了嘴角。  
“范公嫉恶如仇。不过些许宵小而已，何劳动虑。”  
语气平和，像根本未听出其中讽刺。  
他姿态放得这么低，以范质的涵养也不可能再作纠缠，悻然拂袖而去。

撇下王相公一个神色更是尴尬，只好歉意地笑了笑。赵枢副也不难为他，见王溥三步并作两步去得远了，便将眼神转到正杵在旁边装死的张德钧身上。  
那宦官糊弄谁也不敢糊弄他，忙恭恭敬敬将事情说了。  
“今日奏事时，官家道听不清楚，叫两位相公起身近前说话，趁这时候派人将杌子撤了……范相公回头看见，当场就变了颜色。”  
天子跟前百官肃立，唯独宰相有坐而论道的殊荣，偏一朝夺了去。

枢密副使闻言叹了口气，“他还真是……”  
真是什么，并没有说。  
内侍行首也不敢问，低眉顺眼引着人往里头走。到得福宁殿，赵匡胤一如既往迎出来，一如既往不肯让赵普将礼行实了，一如既往把他往自己怀里揽。  
张德钧便也一如既往悄无声息地掩上门，眼观鼻鼻观心，守在了外头。

屋内情形却没有宦者想得那般旖旎。  
赵枢副开始任皇帝搂着，到得座前忽然挣开来，“陛下这里连宰相都坐不得，臣还是站着罢。”  
赵匡胤听见“陛下”二字就知他着了恼，想想则平在自己面前护着范质也不是头一回，忙凑过去哄。  
“倒是我今儿行差了，不该去捋老爷子虎须，下回只拣着王溥一个软柿子捏便……”

赵普听了这番浑话气也不是笑也不是，踮起脚去拧他的耳朵尖，“还想有下回？”  
赵匡胤顺势又张开胳膊环住他，毛手毛脚地揉他的腰。  
“哪能，再不敢了。”  
“你当我气的是这个？”则平趴在他胸口，半闭了眼，“官家要正君臣之礼，只要放点风声出去，自有人主动写了奏章递上来，岂不做得干净。似这般……儿戏，别说范公性烈如火，任是有点风骨的，都受不住。”

他讲一句官家应一句，贴在耳边赔了许多不是，又去咬他领口的扣。枢密副使抬手拦了，“先办正事。”  
只个“先”字，那双虎目便亮得吓人。

到得午后，赵普全身上下的骨头都给拆了遍。他拒掉留宿的邀请，强撑精神上车回府，刚拉好帘子就不顾仪态地蜷进座位里。  
想来是赵匡胤在孝期旱得紧了，刚出二十七日便……往常纵使白昼宣/淫，也没这般凶狠。  
越想越觉疼，他忙将念头移到之前说的正事上。  
其实不过解去几个禁军宿将兵权的老生常谈。前几次提，君王总要拿兄弟义气说嘴，这回却一口允了。

再加上对宰相抖的这番威风。  
每夜灵肉相缠时不觉得，而今看来，曾经繁缨饰马朝他显摆的小将军威严已盛，一天比一天更像一个皇帝了。  
枢密副使该乐见其成，可欣慰的同时也免不了难过。  
元朗现下情热，恨不得将天下都剖出半个来署了心上人的名字。可是赵则平知道，这份帝王心术能对着别个，有朝一日也定会报应到他头上。  
他一直清楚。

赵普恍过神来才发现有半拉指甲嵌在了自己手心。他慢慢将异物从肉里剜出来，这会儿倒半点不觉得痛了，全剩下麻木。  
求仁得仁。  
赵枢副一遍遍默念，你只是……求仁得仁。

到了自家门首，听院子说殿前都虞候等他半日，枢密副使先倒抽了一口气。满脑子皆是太后临终的传弟之语，自家尴尬都要往后放。  
赵匡胤本就孝顺，又刚没了母亲，越发友爱兄弟起来。赵普婉转或直白地劝过几次，也只能按住亲王名头，开封尹的任命却是不日要下来了。  
于公于私，皇弟都是他现在最不想见的人，可又不能拒之门外。赵枢副也只好尽量将衣衫掩得不露痕迹，去打这场硬仗。

赵光义拎着赵普最喜欢的茶盏，歪在他惯常歇午的榻上。见正主回来，也不去披外人面前彬彬有礼的画皮，只抬起眼皮打量他。  
“二哥做什么，又留了你这样久？”  
枢密副使坐在他对面，还不及答话，便觉发根生疼，竟被扯了一绺。  
皇弟拈起这战利品，送到鼻端嗅沐浴过后的皂荚味道，“啧啧，他要留也不留到底。还湿着，就把你放了出来。”

一个“湿”字被他咬得轻佻暧昧，分明来者不善。  
赵普心知断袖是丑闻，觉得少年为兄长迁怒自己也情有可原，因此对这位的冷嘲热讽从来生受着。  
此刻也只当听不懂，“虞候若无公事，在下便要送客了。”

赵光义冷哼出声。  
“范质今天给你脸色看了？”  
赵枢副一凛，宫中事不过半日便传到他耳里……这样消息灵通，搁在储位上怎么让人放心。  
皇弟见他不答，只道是默认，口气不免怒其不争起来，“那老儿——前些日上奏荐宰相之才，给二哥打回去三次，才肯把你的名字缀到吕余庆后头。原以为他就此学乖了，却还敢这样不敬！”

赵普听到那句“给二哥打回去三次”，突然明白赵匡胤为何如此行事。  
要给他出气，又怕说开了惹他伤心，索性直接做了个恶人。不是被赵光义捅出来，自己还要怨他。  
一时间心跳如鼓，恨不得元朗此刻就在眼前，当面骂他一句傻。  
何苦呢？  
当初是谁昧着良心，对恩师写了无数遍太尉忠赤的包票，转眼就给赵太尉裹上了那身黄袍子。便被老爷子指一辈子脊梁骨，岂不是该的。

这一走神，再回过来的时候就听赵光义已经在说：  
“……端什么老臣架子！他真要尽忠，当初就应该在世宗坟前碰死！既降了我朝，就该尽心办事，夹着尾巴做人。摆这副臭脸……”  
赵普反应过来何谓在世宗坟前碰死，被他语中怨毒气得浑身发抖。  
“你……虞候如今可算是出息了，范公如此人物都能随意臧否。寒舍容不下你这等贵客，出去！”  
皇弟不料好心给人当作驴肝肺，自家亦是火冒三丈，“啪”一声摔了杯子。

“赵则平！你素来不识好歹！你道二哥就不是我这般想的么？他哄着你跟他好，不肯直说罢了！”

宋乾德二年九月。  
范杲端着药走进内卧，替换下守了一夜的兄长。叔父已醒，倚着靠枕坐起身，气色看来还好。然而青年知道宫里遣来的医官已下了回光返照的断语，恐怕就在这几日了。  
他压下心头的酸涩，轻手轻脚上前侍奉。范质不要他喂，自个几口将黑苦汤汁饮尽，拭了拭嘴角。  
“三哥近日的功课如何？”  
“……侄儿不敢懈怠。”范杲拣着国子学里的诗文往还说了些，见叔父微笑点头，大着胆子转了话题，“大人，赵相求见的帖子，已经连递好几日……”

往日提起那位，老爷子定要发好大的火。如今倒平和起来，只是说出的话依旧不容转圜：  
“你去打发了他，同他讲清楚。老夫也非记仇之人，待百年以后，我们师生黄泉相见便是。”  
青年应下，垂头向外走。正要踏出门去的时候，忽然听到叔父叹了口气。  
“……当今……不是个好相与的，让他小心。”

赵普站在范府的门前，听他一五一十地说了，雪色面容上浮出抹苍白笑意来。  
“某知道了，有劳博士传话。”  
范杲赶紧行礼，“不过是下官的本分。”礼毕也不敢正视他，只好盯着那正紫袍服上镶金嵌玉的带围。  
……他的腰真细。  
“若无他……”  
青年察觉宰相语中有回转之意，也顾不得害臊了，忙扯出个由头留他，“相公，下、下官……下官有一事相求……”

“叔父前日同兄长提起，待他去后一切从简，不得请谥不得刻碑……下官想，虽是老人心愿，子弟却怎忍心如此？更何况，朝廷恩典如何推辞……”  
范杲声音越来越小。这些确是他真心之论，但此刻道来，却怕赵相将他当作趋炎附势之人。  
赵普见他这样讲，语调却更温和了。  
“这倒无妨。博士侍奉先生多年，还不知他的脾气么？如果此际仍是周朝天下，他也不至于如此——老人想以周臣身份走，你们兄弟照办就是，朝中……万事有我呢。”

青年听他口气笃定，鼓足勇气抬头看，正见赵相公弯起了眼睛。  
“一别数载，三郎已经长大了。”  
还像是当年到范相门下拜见的士子模样，哪怕风尘满面，也不似俗世中人。

范杲胸口发烫，正要开口说些什么，不防给谁在背后狠狠推了一把。他脚下踉跄，半天才站稳。正打算发怒，却在认出那人后噤声。  
……是开封府尹。  
这位皇弟一向气焰嚣张。殿前都虞候张琼本也是如狼似虎之人，只因开罪了他，便落得城西问斩的下场。连对圣上的救命之恩，也不曾赎得他自家一命。  
满朝俱道南衙怕便是下一位官家，万万开罪不得的。

赵光义满脸阴郁，不由分说扯了赵普的手就走。范三郎不懂开封尹为何突然针对自己，明知他不可能对当朝宰相如何，仍放心不下，远远在他们身后跟着。  
绕过两条街道，皇弟寻了个僻静的角落，揪着宰相的衣领就往墙上摔。赵普疼得直皱眉，“你……”  
只一个字，余音都给他两片嘴堵回了喉咙。哪里像吻，分明是野兽攫食。  
范杲遥遥望了一眼，以为他俩在无人处亲/热，心头大乱。呆立片刻，捂着脸转头跑了。

开封尹年轻力壮，宰相挣了几次，都摆脱不开铁钳般的胳膊，只有任他轻/薄。等那混球终于松开来换气，赵普的质问才冲出了口。  
“府尹今日发的什么疯？”  
他语声自冷若冰霜，被咬破的唇角却流下一线血，平添三分艳色。赵光义眯起眼，凑上去舔了，又含着吮了好一会儿。  
“你叫他三郎。”一字一句咬牙切齿，眼圈都跟着红了，“你叫他三郎——二哥也就算了，旁的什么阿猫阿狗，在你这里还能越过我去！赵则平，你当真毫无心肝！”

赵普先前只当赵三郎厌恶自己才处处刁难，看在他兄长面上多有忍让。如今听这人颠三倒四，却摆出个情根深种的样子，他顿觉荒谬万分。  
“某如何称呼他人，与府尹何干。”  
开封尹一拳轰在他背后墙面上。  
“那人贼招子滴溜溜绕你转，盘算的是什么龌龊念头你难道看不清楚！你还对着他笑！莫非是嫌二哥喂不饱你才出来勾三搭四，人尽可夫的贱/货！”  
宰相不气反笑，“府尹自家狼心狗肺，看别人当然也是烂肚烂肠。某要回去了，你自个儿在这里撒疯罢。”

赵光义却不肯放他，拦腰搂在怀里一通乱亲。  
“则平……我方才气急了才说那些胡话，你别往心里去，我、我一直想跟你好……你看，论容貌论人品论才华，我比二哥都差不了什么，等我当了皇帝……”

开封尹紫袍上绣线精细来回蹭他面颊，柔软而干瘪，让赵普忽然怀念赵匡胤那身硌人的盔甲。  
眼前锦衣玉食的登徒子，从生下来没尝过一日人间疾苦。踏着亲哥哥一刀一枪杀来的大好前程，还觉得自己才是天选之人。  
岂不是萤火之光与日月争辉。  
三年前范师刺他的话“咻”地从脑海深处跳出来，在宰相反应过来以前，已然脱口而出：

“间色不可乱朱，你这般衣冠禽兽，哪里都比不上他！”

范老相公出殡时漫天落雪，像上苍也心生不忍。  
赵普远远地听子弟哭灵，只觉得身上有什么东西也跟着恩师死去了。当年范质千挑万选拣了滁州军事判官的职给他，道那位赵小将军是稳重有礼的，看在本家面上，总能多照顾一些。  
谁也没想到这两个城头上对了一眼，从此就是一生。  
老爷子不是第一个骂他为赵匡胤丧尽天良的人，自然也不会是最后一个。要他歇了“以身许国”的心自不能够，便只有对不起旁人。

宰相才叹了口气，将他两手捂在掌心暖着的人就贴过来，亲他的额头。  
“我在呢。难过就哭出来。”  
赵普反手抱住当今天子，“臣往后……只有官家了。”  
话刚出口便开始后悔，他在皇帝面前总是自矜的，这般示弱倒有些撒娇意思，岂不是失了庄重。  
赵匡胤倒像很喜欢他这样，笑得打雷一般，“你有我一个，难道还不够？”

他说得缠绵又霸道，蛮不讲理偏生气壮。  
赵则平闻言抬眼去看元朗黝黑的双眸，分明是万丈深渊，此刻却似只盛着自己一个人。  
于是他也笑，温顺地将泪水埋进皇帝宽厚的胸膛。

宋淳化三年七月。  
太师赵普薨于洛阳。太宗闻，哭之恸。遣右谏议大夫范杲护丧事，赙其家。


End file.
